Supernatural Parte 2 Santanna
by L.Winchy
Summary: Depois de Dean buscar Santanna , ele percebe que temporariamente viveria de baixo do mesmo teto que ela .


**Supernatural : Uma criança caçadora.**

**(Santanna entra no apartamento junto de Dean)**

**(Sam encara Santanna com dúvidas) **

**Santanna: Olá Sam . Sou Santanna (ela senta no sofá) **

**Dean: Não liga , ela é bem abusada.**

**Sam: Oi , então ...**

**(Sam puxa uma das 4 cadeiras empoeiradas) **

**Santanna: Ok , eu vou explicar melhor o que aconteceu para vocês.**

**(Dean senta no sofá , um pouco afastado dela)**

**Sam: Então.**

**Santanna: Meu pai e eu estavamos atrás de um demônio chamado Archiri , ele tem a aparência de uma menina de 6 anos de idade , e estava causando caos por aqui , ele conseguiu escapar e meu pai não desistiu , pois ele estava usando o corpo da filha de uma amiga do meu pai .(Santanna olha para baixo , com um rosto de tristeza) **

**Sam: E o que exatamente ele causou por aqui ? **

**Santanna: Ele também passou por aqui , mas ficou por um bom tempo em Lawrence , ela estava comprando almas de crianças.**

**( Dean olha abismado ) **

**Dean : De crianças ? Ela dava o que em troca ? Brinquedos ? A casa da Barbie?**

**(Santanna o olha com cara de nojo) **

**Santanna: Conversamos com algumas das crianças , e ela tinha em maior quantidade meninas .. bem ingênuas , e a maioria queria o poder do `sim`dos pais.**

**Sam: O poder do sim ? Como se não houvesse mais regras? **

**Santanna: Exato, sem regras , os pais ficariam por 10 anos dizendo sim , sim , sim sim sim sim sim..**

**Dean: Então , é um demônio idiota , que usou crianças?**

**Santanna: É , mas ele só possui o corpo de criança , ele se torna mais forte ou coisa parecida , não encontrei muito sobre ele . **

**Dean : Legal , a criança é uma caçadora . **

**(Santanna o olha com cara de quem diz : Eu te falei.)**

**(Todos se olham por segundos)**

**Sam: Então , esse demonio pegaria seu pai porque?**

**Santanna: Eu não sei , mas estavámos interferindo em sua vida demoniaca , aah , e ele foi atrás dela , porque será que ela mataria meu pai ? **

**(Santanna encara Sam com irônia)**

**Sam: Ok , e você sabe o porque dessas morte ? Já que você é uma boa caçadora .**

**Santanna: Morreram 3 mulheres loiras da mesma familia , o que pode ser isso ?**

**(Santanna olha para Sam com dúvida , e Sam devolve o olhar com ainda mais dúvida)**

**Sam: Da mesma familia ? **

**Santanna: Sim , você não leu os jornais , Julie Fox irmã da falecida Prislla Fox . Não notou?**

**(Sam pega o jornal e o encara , fazendo uma cara de `como sou um idiota , não percebi`) **

**Sam: É . A garota morta semana passada.**

**Santanna: E a outra era prima de segundo grau dessas mulheres.**

**Dean : Mas e a idade?**

**Santanna: Já está resolvido , não complique.**

**Dean: Resolvido?**

**Santanna: Era um fantasma , as 3 mariazinhas parecem terem matado uma amiga quando crianças , e a infeliz veio cobrar . **

**Dean: Não resolveu sozinha?**

**Santanna: Sim , meu pai está fora a um bom tempo, então não tenho a ajuda de ninguém . Não que mude alguma coisa , mas...**

**Dean: Ok , pirralha perfeita ! Vamos te ajudar com seu pai . **

**(Dean a olha de cima para baixo) **

**Sam: Quantos anos você tem ?**

**Santanna: 16**

**Sam: Trabalha nisso a muito tempo ?**

**Santanna: Desde uns 10 anos , só que nessa época eu só pesquisava ,ainda não colocava em prática. **

**Dean: Bom , bem vida ao clube .**

**(Santanna está esticada no sofá , mexendo em um ipod ) **

**(Dean se aproxima)**

**Dean: ê realmente é muito abusada.**

**Santanna: Ah , me desculpe . Já estava me sentindo em casa.**

**(Sam sai do banheiro)**

**Dean: Fala ai homem privada, oque você comeu ?**

**(Santanna ri)**

**Sam: ótimo , eu estou saindo . E Dean...**

**Dean: O que foi ?**

**Sam: Pedofilia é crime . **

**(Santanna olha com uma cara de nojo)**

**Santanna: Pedofilia é até aceitável , menos loucura da minha parte.**

**Dean: Claro , Megan Fox! E outra coisa Sam , vai aonde?**

**Sam: Preciso pegar um ar , não estou me sentindo bem .**

**Dean : Tudo bem . Eu cuido da garota. **

**( Sam sai e bate a porta ) **

**Dean : Então , você quer brincar de adoleta ? **

**Santanna: Você é sempre assim idiota ?**

**Dean : E você é sempre assim rabugenta ?**

**Santanna: Com quem merece sim . ( ela sorri ) **

**(Dean se senta ao seu lado,respira fundo e vira a cara)**


End file.
